


Interruptions

by Breyito



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Team as family (even though the team isn't really there), WinterIron Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: When Tony suddenly finds a coffee and a note waiting for him one morning, he thinks it's cute. When it starts happeningevery morning, he gets curious. And JARVIS won't help him, so...What is an Omega to do, except hire a former assasin/spy to help him out?





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> This is a gift for IronEyes, my WinterIron Spring Fling assignment. I tried to tick as many boxes as I could.  
> Prompt:  
> 3\. Tony has a secret admirer. He knows the person must live in the tower, because every morning there is a cute note on his favorite coffee mug. But even Jarvis doesn't want to help him out. Tony hires Bucky to catch the person sending him cute notes. Unaware that his secret admirer is Bucky.  
> and  
> 1\. First kiss (Avengers Academy, MCU)  
> I've never written A/B/O before _or_ winteriorn, but I hope you like it!

It was a depressing morning in New York. Rain was just _pouring_ down the sky, and Tony would have seriously asked Thor if he had been dumped, had the god been in the Tower.  The engineer had wanted to sleep in, for once (he had even left the lab when JARVIS told him a rainstorm was approaching, because there’s nothing more soothing than sleeping with the sound of raindrops on your windows), but of course he couldn’t. He had a meeting with a company from Japan, which was interested in clean energy. Pepper had made sure his schedule was clear for it, and the Beta would kill him if he missed such an important meeting.

Hence the depressing morning: rain was to be enjoyed from the comfort of one’s bed, not stuck in traffic or listening to people talk about numbers for five hours straight.

Anyway, Tony was walking towards the kitchen, because he needed a double dose of caffeine, since no doubt the Alphas of the Japanese company would try his patience. It wasn’t his fault people still thought Omegas weren’t apt for business. Tony _hated_ the archaic views some people still deferred to, when dealing with Omegas. Traditionalism was all well and good when it came to respecting one’s parents and respecting the origins of your culture and your religions and such; but when Alphas used it as an excuse to cut off a sector of the population from improving themselves? Yeah, that was a hard pass. And he just _knew_ he would have to listen to at least one quip about his second-gender, no matter how many times he had proved his intelligence, power or ruthlessness. All Alphas were like that.

He stopped cold when he saw his favorite travel mug (aka the biggest one he owed and that was _really_ big, because he had it custom made) filled to the brim with his favorite coffee combination, and a little sticky note on the cap besides the mug.

_“Don’t let those assholes bother you.  
Enjoy the rain!”_

Tony was puzzled, because while everyone in the team always knew when he was going to be unavailable (security protocols and all that), most of them didn’t care to learn about who he was meeting with (unless it was Stone or Bain or some _mayor_ pest like those, because the Avengers Pack was _very_ protective of their Omega with people that had harmed him before); because they knew he could handle almost everything by himself. He had done so for years, hell _decades_ , before they showed up. But still, it was nice to know someone cared. He lifted the paper to his nose and inhaled. The note still had the faint traces of Alpha scent, fading as he smelled it.

_Okay, maybe not **all** Alphas are like that,_ Tony thought, smiling a bit.

{---{---{---}---}---}

If it had been a one-off, Tony would have forgotten about it pretty quickly. But it kept happening. The notes were showing up every day (or at least every morning he went up to the communal kitchen and didn’t stay cooped up in the lab), each along with his favorite coffee already prepared,   _just_ when he was going to enter the room. It was always boiling hot (like he liked it), which meant that this mystery coffee giver was aware of his movements. If the Omega didn’t feel so secure in his Tower, he would have been worried. But he knew that the access to the last ten floors of the building was restricted, which meant that the person doing this (and it was only ever one person, the scent hadn’t changed: Alpha, probably male) worked at the Tower, and JARVIS was extremely protective and made sure that the employees of SI were loyal, so it also meant that this person didn’t mean him harm.

The Alpha was probably trying to care for him, court him, perhaps? That was a bit ridiculous, to be honest. He was Tony Stark, he didn’t need to be courted _or_ cared for. It also meant that his coffee-giver was old fashioned. But Tony was… _intrigued_ , to say the least. It had been such a long time since he had encountered a mystery that didn’t come from science. And the fact that JARVIS kept num about this made it all the more enticing. If this Alpha had gained his AI’s approval, the Omega in him was definitely interested.

{---{---{---}---}---}

Tony had now bought a little wooden box to keep the notes in, because when he was in a bad mood and his children couldn’t cheer him up, the notes did. The first was probably still his favorite, but there were others that didn’t fail to make him laugh:

_“Have fun revolutionizing the world today!”_  There were several versions of this on the box.

A simple _“You got this”_ the morning he had to present the new gear to the Armed Forces instead of the weapons they wanted.

_“I’m sorry the world doesn’t remember your mother more, she must have been amazing. She raised you, after all. ”_ When the news started counting Howard’s greatest moments on his birthday, and marrying Maria wasn’t even mentioned.

_“You are unique; don’t let **anyone** make you doubt that”_ After an article that made it look like his spot on the Avengers was due to his money and his ‘services as an Omega’ aka his ass.

_“You can do everything they do, only ten times better”_ When the Japanese company decided to go on their own for the clean energy project.

_“You looked lovely at the gala yesterday.”_ The morning after a fundraiser.

_“ **Tony Stark** is my favorite superhero.”_ When the profile Natasha had made in behalf of SHIELD became a topic of interest in many magazines, talk shows and social media. That day Tony had left the lab only for the note, not for the coffee.

_“I admire that you don’t hide your scars. You shouldn’t, they show how strong you are.”_

_“I could listen to you talk about science all day, even if I don’t understand a lot about it.”_

_“I love the energy you pour into everything you do, but you are adorable when you are asleep.”_

_“I hope Dum-E doesn’t spray you with foam today.”_

It was those last four that made him think. They were a lot more… personal, than the others.  The Alpha that was leaving these notes and preparing him coffee was obviously close to him, or at least to one of the Pack, or maybe even a part of his staff’s families. But just how close?

He wasn’t one to talk about his children so freely. Tony loved them, no matter what, but the adventures of Dum-E and the fire extinguisher was one he only ever shared with friends. It is possible they might have heard that story second handed, of course, but he didn’t think so. 

And JARVIS had protocols in place for when he fell asleep in Common areas (which was a semi-regular occurrence, because the scent of his Pack were familiar and made him feel _safe_ and he could sleep easier); so not anyone could just walk in and see him in such a vulnerable moment (this protocol was also for the other residents, because you didn’t want to walk in and surprise a sleepy spy or a sleep-deprived Dr. Banner).

The Alpha attending the fundraiser meant that they were important, enough to warrant an invitation to the event. So it couldn’t be any of the cleaning staff, but the security, science and financial staff was still in. _But_ the bit about ‘don’t understand a lot about it’ took the science staff off the table.  And that still didn’t account for any of the Avengers and their close ones. _And_ JARVIS still wasn’t helping!

It was time to call in the big guns.

{---{---{---}---}---}

“You want me to _what_?” asked James, with a weird expression on his face.

“I want you to find the person that is making me coffee and leaving me notes.” Tony said again, crossing his arms. Being in the presence of the Alpha always made him nervous, because the other brunette was a fine specimen and Tony was only an Omega, damn it. He was sure that Natasha and Bruce (Rhodey did not count, because his honey-bear had know him for forever and that would be unfair) already knew about his crush on the other man. That’s why they always ended up together in galas and such, and why Steve mysteriously lost bets that meant he had to massage Sam or Natasha’s feet on movie nights (therefore forcing him to seat with them and only leaving the couch for Bucky and Tony’s to sit on).

“Why?” he asks “did this person send you rude notes?”

“What? No! This Alpha is really nice, actually. Their notes always made me smile.”

“Did he try to poison your coffee?”

“Of course not!! JARVIS would have had _them_ arrested the first time if that was the case.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem!”

“So why do you want him-them, found?”

“Because I want to know who they are, that’s why!”

“But why ruin a good thing, if this is a good thing?”

“It is, it is a good thing. But I want to know who is doing all of this for me. If they are trying to woo me or if they are just nice or what do they _want_.” The brunette said, fuming.

“But-”

“Oh my god, Barnes. Will you help me out or not!?” Tony exploded. He felt embarrassed enough; he didn’t need this gorgeous Alpha to make him feel silly too, thank you very much. “I could ask Nat-”

“ _No_! I mean, yes; yes, I will help you. Don’t get your panties in a twist, jeez.” The Alpha said, rolling his eyes. Still he seemed sketchy, somehow.

\---{}---

In reality, James was sweating. Only his training prevented him from falling to his knees and begging for forgiveness right there in front of the Omega. He hadn’t thought his behavior was so…stalker-y.

Oh, god. Fucking hell. _You are so busted_ , he thought. _Tony is going to kick you out of the Tower when he finds out._ Because when he didn’t bring him results, the genius was going to go to Natasha; and she wasn’t going to take long to find out it was him. If she didn’t know already.

James was aware that he was _fidgeting_ , for God’s sake, and the Omega was giving him an speculative look. But then he shrugged and left the room.

The Alpha crumbled onto the floor, shaking.

What was he going to do now?

{---{---{---}---}---}

It seems that Tony’s plan had backfired on him, _badly._ It had been days and there hadn’t been any more coffe or notes or _anything_ waiting for him in the kitchen.  If it wasn’t for the notes on his wooden box, the Omega would have thought he had imagined the whole thing in a coffe-induced dream.

Still, he needed proof, so he went and searched for the footage. And while there wasn’t video evidence of who was leaving the coffe (JARVIS had obviously granted the person a few minutes every morning), he could see himself grab the mug and read the note over and over. That only made his resolve stronger. If this Alpha had managed to convince J of erasing the footage or _disconecting the cameras_ , he needed to know who it was.

It was time for a visit to certain sniper. He wanted results. That’s what he was paying the man for (well, he hadn’t actually _payed_ him, but whatever).

\---{}---

“Red October! Where are you!?” the engineer yelled as soon as he got to the Alpha’s floor. He wasn’t on the living room or in the kitchen, so Tony started walking towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He found the soldier’s with the door open and walked right in.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you owe me some _results_ -” he started, before stopping mid-sentence. The bedroom was empty. Tony turned and looked around to see if the man was maybe hiding behind something, but nop, nothing. So he sat on the bed and pulled out his StarkPhone and started checking his emails.

\---{}---

Thirty minutes later, the Omega heard steps on the hallway, so he set aside his phone. When James entered the room he was surprised as hell, and that left Tony the opening he needed.

“Could you tell me what the what the _fuck_ is happening? My coffee-gifter suddenly stops out of nowhere, right after I ask you to find out who they are and-” the brunette’s rant was cut short when James lowered his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

“It was me.” The Alpha interrumpted, voice low.

“ _What!?_ ” Tony yelled, furious. James flinched. “What did you _do_ to make them stop!? Threathen them? Beat them up? What-” the soldier suddenly looked up and interrupted again.

“No, nothing like that. I didn’t beat up anybody.”

“Then what-?”

“ _I_ was the one leaving the coffee. _I_ was the one writing those notes. _I_ was the one that asked JARVIS to tell me whenever you were going to the kitchen in the mornings. _I_ -” James’ voice was filled with bitterness. The Omega’s eyes grew larger and larger with every sentence, until Tony could no longer keep himself from talking.

“Then why did you stop? Did you not…mean it?” he asked, confused. The Alpha looked so _mad_ and laughed scornfully, looking down again.

“Because I didn’t realise I was being such a _creep_ that you’d hire someone to find out who I was. I wanted to court you, to give you something that you needed and wanted, but apart from coffee I didn’t know what that _was_ , so I tried to find a way. Look how _that_ turned out.” he spat bitterly. “I swear I was just trying to provide for you, not making you feel insecure or stalked or-”

“I kinda liked the attention, to be honest.” Tony said, suddenly right in front of James. The Alpha startled and looked up, but then the Omega grabbed his jacket and pulled him down, smashing their mouths together. James had his eyes wide open for a few seconds, shocked. But then he let the tension drain out of his body and returned the kiss, grabbing Tony’s waist and pulling himcloser.

When the kiss ended and James opened his eyelids again, he found big brown eyes staring right into his own.  He cleared his troath, and smiled at the engineer.

“Does this mean…?” he asked, leaving the question open.

“This means I expect my coffee and my notes every morning.” Answered the Omega, then added “ _After_ I wake up with you by my side.” The Alpha laughed and winked, kissing the genius again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do?  
> The drawing I did for the story is [here](https://breyito.tumblr.com/post/174472494986/prompt-first-surprise-kiss-this-is-the-drawing)  
> If you liked it, leave a kudo or comment, please ;P  
> Kisses!


End file.
